A Little of Happiness
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Perjuangan itu sudah berakhir, pejalanan itu sudah berakhir. Sekarang, nikmatilah kebahagiaan kecilmu, dan lanjutkanlah hidupmu seperti yang kau mau. Fifth Happiness: Ling Yao. RnR Please! Requests Open!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic pertama saya di Fullmetal Alchemist! Wohoo! *soundepek: jreng jreng jreeeng*

Fullmetal Alchemist hanya milik Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, sapi terjenius yang pernah ada! Kalau FMA punya saya, dijamin bakalan aneh dan jadi enggak masuk akal, serius.

Ini fic random (?), tentang kebahagian-kebahagian para karakter setelah bertarung dengan Father.

Hak milik saya hanya cerita, USB dan laptop doang!

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**A Little of Happiness**

_First Happiness: Elric Family ~Hidden Respect~_

_

* * *

_

Pagi yang cerah di Resembool. Sinar matahari menyinari tubuh seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat muda yang sedang menghirup segarnya udara pedesaan, dan memasang ekpresi rindu—seakan-akan dia merindunkan bernafas, merindukan udara segar kampung halamannya itu.

"Udara disini memang yang terbaik," gumamnya, tersenyum puas.

Alphonse Elric—nama anak laki-laki itu—melakukan _stretching _dan beberapa pemanasan. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, dia lagi-lagi menghirup nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingin mengunjungi Ibu dan Ayah," gumamnya.

_**-A Little of Happiness-**_

Al menyusuri jalan di Resembool menikmati pemandangan pagi yang sudah lama ia tidak lihat, menikmati udara pagi yang sudah lama tidak ia hirup, dan merasakan alam Resembool yang sudah lama ia tak sentuh.

Ah, betapa ia merindukan semua ini.

Sebelum ia sadari, Al sudah sampai di depan kuburan, dimana kedua orangtuanya tertidur untuk selamanya disitu. Berdampingan. Seperti yang diinginkannya.

Al berjalan menuju kuburan kedua orangtuanya, dan melihat ada sesosok pria yang sedang duduk di depan kuburan Ibunya, dan ia langsung menyadari siapa sosok itu.

"Kakak!" panggil Al dan berlari menuju sosok itu—Kakaknya, Edward Elric.

Ed menengok ke arah suara itu. "Ah, Al. Kau datang juga?" tanyanya dan berdiri.

Al tersenyum. Ia melihat ke kuburan Ibunya, ada sebuket bunga _daisy _yang indah. _Dasar Kakak. Dia tahu saja bunga kesukaan Ibu—_pikir Al. Lalu, Al melirik ke kuburan Ayahnya, tidak ada setangkai bunga yang ditaruh disana.

"Kak, kenapa Kakak tidak menaruh bunga di kuburan Ayah?" tanya Al. Ed kembali duduk dan berwajah kesal.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ed balik, dia mencibir penuh kesal. "Ayah macam apa yang pergi tiba-tiba saja tanpa bilang apa-apa, lalu tiba-tiba kita tahu dia mati di depan kuburan Ibu!"

"Tapi, dia kan Ayah kita juga!" sahut Al dan duduk di sebelah Kakaknya, mencoba membujuk Kakaknya yang keras kepala untuk mengkasihani Ayah mereka.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli!" balas Ed dan berpangku tangan, mempertahankan kata-katanya.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menang melawan Father kalau tidak Ayah loh," sahut Al dan menatap langit biru yang luas itu. "Sedikitnya, kita harus berterima kasih padanya."

"Oh, sekarang kau ingin menasehatiku, Al?" cibir Ed kesal. "Kau tidak tahu Ayah bagaimana. Dia—"

"Meski ia meninggalkan kita, dia tetap Ayah kita, Kak. Dia yang membuat kita ada," potong Al. Dia terdiam sebentar. "…Dialah yang membuat kita bisa berada disini."

Ed terdiam. Dia menatap kuburan Ayahnya.

…Lalu menendang nisannya.

"KAKAK!" teriak Al panik, berdiri dan menarik Ed. "Kakak bisa kualat! Nanti Kakak akan dihantui seumur hidup Kakak!"

"Cih, hantu Hohenheim?" sahut Ed dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya. "Aku tak takut! Datangi saja aku dan aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah menghantuiku!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ed segera beranjak pergi dari kuburan kedua orangtuanya, meninggalkan Al sendirian. "Aku akan kembali duluan! Winry akan marah kalau aku tidak membantunya menyiapkan sarapan!" sahut Ed tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke Al.

Setelah melihat Ed pergi, Al menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap kedua nisan orangtuanya. Dia mengelus batu nisan Ibunya dengan lembut, seakan-akan batu nisan itu adalah tangan Ibunya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ibu, akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh nisanmu lagi," gumam Al. "Nisanmu masih hangat seperti yang terakhir kali kusentuh. Syukurlah."

Al berpaling ke nisan Ayahnya, menyentuhnya seperti ia menyentuh nisan Ibunya. "Halo, Ayah," sahut Al, seakan-akan ia benar-benar sedang berbicara dengan Ayahnya. "Maafkan Kakak tadi menendang nisanmu, dia tidak bermaksud—ah, tidak juga, dia sengaja. Yah, Ayah tahu bagaimana Kakak."

Al terseyum. Lalu, ia menemukan _sesuatu _dibalik nisan Ayahnya.

Bunga.

Sebuket bunga _daisy _yang sama dengan Ibunya.

Al mengambil buket bunga itu, yang terlampir sebuah surat di dalamnya. Al membukanya, membacanya.

_Oi, Hohenheim._

_Sepertinya menghilang itu sudah menjadi hobimu yah? Waktu itu kau menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan kita saat aku dan Al masih kecil. Sekarang, kau tiba-tiba menghilang untuk SELAMANYA tiba-tiba, dan kata Nek Pinako kau mati tersenyum di depan kuburan Ibu? Oh, romantisnya. Ikh._

_Aku tak peduli kalau kau menghantuiku selamanya. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal kau pergi tanpa berpamitan. Aku TAKKAN pernah memaafkanmu._

_Aku seperti orang gila saja menulis surat untuk orang yang sudah mati. Kau jangan kabur lagi dari Ibu di surga sana!_

_Dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa._

Al tertawa garing, langsung mengetahui dari siapa surat dan bunga itu berasal. Dia membalikkan surat itu, dan Al menemukan ada yang tertera di balik kertas surat itu, sebuah tulisan kecil yang ia kenali sebagai tulisan Kakaknya.

_Terima kasih atas segalanya. Jaga Ibu disana, Ayah. Bahagiakan Ibu, seperti kebahagiaan yang kita rasakan sekarang._

Al terdiam saat membaca kalimat itu. Kakaknya baru saja berterima kasih pada Ayahnya. Dan memanggilnya 'Ayah'. Ya, orang yang selama ini tidak ingin ia panggil dengan panggilan itu.

Dia tersenyum. _Kakak masih tidak mau jujur_—pikir Al dan menaruh sebuket bunga dan surat itu di depan nisan Ayahnya. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada nisan orangtuanya, dan beranjak pergi dari kuburan.

Al menatap langit. Biru. Berawan. Tanpa batas.

Dia berharap dapat melihat wajah Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang tersenyum dari langit yang ia percayai sebagai surga dimana keduanya tinggal sekarang. "Ayah, Ibu," gumam Al. "Kalau kalian dapat mendengarkanku, aku mohon, tersenyumlah dan bahagia."

Al menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia berbicara sendiri, mengkhayal kalau Ayah dan Ibunya berada di langit biru yang luas itu._ Ternyata aku masih anak kecil_-pikirnya sambil terkekeh sendiri._  
_

Lalu, Al memasuki rumah dimana orang-orang yang ia sayangi dapat menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan kebahagiaan.

Yah, memang ada beberapa rasa yang ingin seseorang simpan dalam hatinya, yang hanya diketahui oleh orang itu saja bukan? Itu tidak salah—dan itu memang hakmu.

Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya keras-keras. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya pada siapapun. Kau tidak perlu membuktikannya pada siapapun. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengakui perasaan itu dalam hatimu, dan menyimpannya seperti harta karun.

Dan tanpa kau sadari, itu bisa menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan kecil yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum.

* * *

_**Happiness is not something you have to say out loud. Just admit it, and that's your only happiness.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yay! Di chapter 1 ini masih kebahagiaan Elric Family, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, aku akan nulis kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan 'kecil' yang dirasakan para karakter. Aneh yah?

Maafkan kalau ada typo, fic-nya gak jelas, dan aneh.

Klik aja tombol review this story yang imut-imut dibawah ini, dan berikan kritik dan saran disana!

Ini fic saya publish disela-sela belajar. **dheeSafa **udah nagih hehe :)

Thank You~


	2. Jean Havoc: Someday Wish

Fanfic pertama saya di Fullmetal Alchemist! Wohoo! *soundepek: jreng jreng jreeeng*

Fullmetal Alchemist hanya milik Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, sapi terjenius yang pernah ada! Kalau FMA punya saya, dijamin bakalan aneh dan jadi enggak masuk akal, serius.

Ini fic random (?), tentang kebahagian-kebahagian para karakter setelah bertarung dengan Father.

Hak milik saya hanya cerita, USB dan laptop doang!

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**A Little of Happiness**

_Second Happiness: Jean Havoc ~Someday Wish~_

_

* * *

_

"Ayo, Havoc, sebentar lagi kau sampai!" sahut wanita berambut pendek hitam, menyemangati seorang pria berambut emas itu.

"Uuukh—bicara sih, gampang! Yang harus melakukan rehabilitasi penyembuhan kaki ini kan aku!" protes pria itu—Jean Havoc—saat ia harus berlatih berjalan kembali dengan 'kaki baru'-nya.

"Enam kali, Havoc," sahut pria berbadan besar yang bernama Breda itu. "Kau sudah enam kali mengatakan itu selama seminggu ini. Jangan protes, kenapa?"

"Heh, kau pikir rehabilitasi seperti ini gampang?" balas Havoc kesal. "Coba kau jadi aku, kau pasti juga tak sanggup, gendut!"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan mengeluh dengan suara keras, Tuan-Senantiasa-Jomblo!" ejek Breda.

"APA?"

"APA?"

"Cukup!" potong wanita itu, Maria Ross, menengahi pertengkaran mereka. "Havoc, lanjutkan rehabilitasimu! Breda, jangan ganggu Havoc!"

"Aaah, Maria, kau memang baik sekali!" sahut Havoc dan melirik ke arah Maria. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau makan malam di kamarku dan—"

Maria mengancungkan pistolnya. "Lanjutkan dan jangan banyak omong," ancamnya dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Havoc dan Breda langsung diam. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya kalau begini. Ya, kalau diumpamakan...mereka seperti sedang diancam oleh Riza. Hanya saja Maria jauh lebih merasa 'kasihan' daripada Riza.

Kalau saja Riza yang bertugas mengawasi Havoc...maka tembok ruang rehabilitasi sudah dihiasi oleh lubang bekas peluru. Ratusan lubang.

_**-A Little of Happiness-**_

Havoc bersantai-santai di kamar _'kelas ekonomi' _nya di rumah sakit, menikmati pemandangan 'indah' berupa ruangan penuh suster yang cantik yang berada di seberang jendela kamarnya. Dalam otaknya, dia berimajinasi kalau dia sedang dirawat oleh suster-suster cantik itu, menikmatinya sepenuh hati.

Imajinasinya terhenti saat seseorang membuka pintunya, seseorang yang ia langsung kenali siapa itu.

"Ah, Kolonel, selamat datang," sahut Havoc menyambut pria berambut hitam itu. "Bukankah kau sedang di Ishval? Kenapa kau disini? Ah, kau rindu padaku?"

"Kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu lagi, akan kubakar mulutmu itu, Havoc," ancam pria itu—Roy Mustang—langsung memasang sarung tangannya.

"Oi, oi, aku hanya bercanda—pffft! Apa itu?" sahut Havoc menemukan sesuatu yang 'hitam' yang terpampang di wajah Roy. "Kumis? Kau pelihara kumis? Yang benar saja, Kolonel!"

"Biar saja, toh meski aku pelihara kumis, aku masih tetap tampan seperti biasanya, bukan?" sahut Roy dan memainkan salah satu sisi kumisnya. "Dan satu lagi, aku bukan Kolonel lagi. Aku sudah menjadi Brigadir Jendral!"

Havoc terdiam. "Bridjen Mustang? Hih, tidak cocok sama sekali. Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu Kolonel. Jadi terima saja apa adanya, Ko-lo-nel," sahut Havoc dan menunjukkan tawanya yang khas.

Roy tidak melawan, karena dia tahu apapun yang dikatakannya akan dibalas oleh mantan bawahannya itu. Roy berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang terletak disebelah tempat tidur Havoc. "Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Roy.

"Yah, begitulah. Masih harus direhabilitasi selama sebulan lagi. Ah, aku rindu berjalan," jawab Havoc. "Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Jendral Fullmetal."

"Bicara tentang Fullmetal, sekarang dia berada di Barat. Mengumpulkan penelitian atau apapun itu," sahut Roy. "Alphonse juga sekarang berada di Xing. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diam di satu tempat. Saat kudengar mereka tetap di Resembool selama 2 tahun, kukira mereka akan menghentikan perjalanan mereka, tapi...tidak."

"Benar-benar khas mereka," jawab Havoc sambil terkekeh. Dia melirik ke arah luar jendela, menatap pemandangan luar.

"Hei, Kolonel. Bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa melihat untuk sesaat?" tanya Havoc, masih melirik ke luar jendela. "Bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa melihat dunia? Tidak bisa...melihat orang yang berharga bagimu?"

Roy terdiam, berpikir sebentar. "Kau ingin jawaban serius?"

"Tidak, aku ingin kau melawak," jawab Havoc menatap Roy. "Ya, jawaban serius, dong, kau bodoh!"

Roy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mencoba berpikir sebentar. "Uuhm, rasanya? Rasanya...gelap? Aneh? Entahlah..." jawab Roy mencoba mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya saat ia menjadi buta.

"Hmm, rasanya seperti tidak berguna..." sambung Roy. Havoc terkekeh.

"Kau memang _sering _tidak berguna kalau hujan, Kolonel!" ejek Havoc. Roy sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Havoc dengan sarung tangannya.

"Uh. Maaf."

Roy mendengus. "Sudahlah, jangan tanya hal itu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Apanya?"

"Kaki. Jika kau sudah bisa berjalan lagi, kau mau apa?"

Havoc tersenyum, seakan-akan itu pertanyaan yang ia nanti-nanti. "Aku akan kembali masuk militer, tapi..." jawab Havoc dan kembali menatap jendela, melihat langit yang terhampar tanpa batas. "Rasanya, aku ingin melihat dunia ini, seperti Elric bersaudara itu."

"Maksudmu, berkelana?" tanya Roy sedikit kaget. "Itu...keinginanmu?"

Havoc tersenyum. "Bukan keinginan. Tapi kebahagiaan," jawabnya. "Kalau aku bisa melihat dunia ini, melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini...rasanya aku bahagia."

Roy menepuk pundak Havoc. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Tapi, kalau kau kupanggil, kau harus segera kembali, oke?"

"_At your service, _Kolonel," jawab Havoc dan tertawa.

Mereka tertawa, melepas rasa dendam, bersalah, menghancurkan jeda antara atasan-bawahan. Mereka tertawa seperti sepasang anak kecil yang sedang membicarakan impian mereka. Tertawa polos, sehingga tawa mereka menggema sampai seluruh gedung.

Kebahagiaan adalah keinginan. Keinginan itu sendiri—bukanlah permata indah yang senantiasa bersinar. Keinginan itu adalah sebuah batu hitam kecil yang kotor, yang jika kau poles secara bertahap dan sedikit demi sedikit, batu itu akan menjadi batu terindah yang pernah ada.

Kebahagiaan. Keinginan. Hasrat.

Manusia akan selalu membawa hal itu, kemanapun ia berada, meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat, meski dia tidak bisa berjalan, selama manusia memiliki keinginan, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Ya, itu yang seorang Jean Havoc percayai.

* * *

_**Searching for happiness isn't a wrong thing. Grasp firmly your desire, and that happiness will wait for you in your destination.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**O-MA-KE**

"...Ngomong-ngomong, Havoc, alasanmu untuk berkenala keliling dunia hanya untuk melihatnya?" tanya Roy. "Kan kalau Elric bersaudara ingin mencari penelitain dan sebagainya, kau hanya ingin melihatnya?"

Havoc tersenyum penuh rasa bangga. "Tentu saja tidak, Kolonel."

"He? Jadi?"

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN GADIS-GADIS CANTIK DI SELURUH DUNIA INI!" teriak Havoc semangat, dia mengepalkan tangannya penuh hasrat. "Aku dengar kalau gadis-gadis Xing itu sangat eksotis, lalu gadis-gadis di Briggs sangat lemah-lembut—kecuali Bridjen Armstrong—dan..."

"HAVOC!" potong Roy dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Havoc. "Biarkan diriku ini ikut dirimu! Aku-ingin-ikut!"

"Oi, oi, Kolonel, kau kan punya pekerjaan di Ishval?" sahut Havoc kaget akan keseriusan Roy.

"Biarkan saja! Toh, ada Hawkeye!" sahut Roy santai. "Biarkan aku ikut yah? Oke? Oke?"

Havoc tersenyum basi. Dia pucat. Jarinya menunjuk ke 'sesuatu' di belakang Roy. Karena heran, Roy menengok kebelakang dan ia menemukan...

Asisten tersayangnya berdiri dibelakangnya, mengancungkan Tokalev. "Bridjen Mustang, kau masih punya kerjaan BANYAK sekali lagi—BANYAK di Ishval, dan kau masih berani kabur?" tanya Riza dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Uuh—itu—tunggu, aku hanya..."

"Kalau kau sebegitu maunya pergi keliling dunia, kau akan langsung kukirim ke surga, bagaimana?" tawar Riza dan menaruh jarinya di pelatuk pistolnya, membuat Roy makin panik.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN! KOLONEL HAWKEYE!" sahut Roy dan mencoba kabur, tapi Riza terus mengikutinya.

"INI KAMARKU! Jangan memulai pertengkaran yang berujung perang! KUMOHOOOON!"

Dan, suara letusan pistol bergema ke seluruh rumah sakit.

_**-THE END-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gimana? Gimana? Gaje yah? Ini update dari sekian lama, salahkan sekolah saya kenapa mid semester sampai 2 minggu. Aku nyoba nambahin omake, sebagai bonus. Kalau kalian minta omake terus jalan, aku akan terus (mungkin) naruh omake di setiap chapter.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, **Luxam, dheeSafa, Nagisa C.E Wellington, Intan-chan, wie179, D-Girl4 **dan **Ryudou Ai! **Baik, saya akan membalas review kalian satu persatu!

Luxam: terima kasih udah review! Haha iya, kacang emang harus dikacangin. *dikejar-kejar sama Ed*

dheeSafa: Makasih udah review! Cup, cup, jangan nangis nanti aku kirimin lollipop ke Makassar deh hehe. (?)

Nagisa C.E Wellington: Yay! Makasih! Ini chapter kedua-nya~

Intan-chan: Makasih buat review dan sarannya! Maaf ya, banyak typo! Kalau masalah Ling, emang udah aku siapin kok ceritanya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja yak hehe.

wie179: Makasih udah review! Namanya juga Ed, pasti serba jaim lah haha.

D-Girl4: Makasih udah review~ emang deh si Ed, haha. Maaf hari ini aku enggak ikut kerja bakti di sekolah! Kalau perlu tenanga kuli selain aku, panggil aja si Pe*** atau anak cowo lain~

Ryudou Ai: Makasih udah review! Maaf, aku enggak punya FB. Biasalah, terlalu lama berdiam diri di toilet (?) hehe.

Untuk kalian yang baca tanpa review juga makasih! Jangan ragu-ragu untuk menekan tombol review yang imut-imut itu yah!

Thank you~


	3. Hughes Family: A Letter to Heaven

Fanfic pertama saya di Fullmetal Alchemist! Wohoo! *soundepek: jreng jreng jreeeng*

Fullmetal Alchemist hanya milik Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, sapi terjenius yang pernah ada! Kalau FMA punya saya, dijamin bakalan aneh dan jadi enggak masuk akal, serius.

Ini fic random (?), tentang kebahagian-kebahagian para karakter setelah bertarung dengan Father.

Hak milik saya hanya cerita, USB dan laptop doang!

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**A Little of Happiness**

_Third Happiness: Hughes Family ~A Letter to Heaven~_

* * *

"Mama!" panggil gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun bernama Elysia Hughes menghampiri Ibunya yang sudah menunggunya di depan sekolahnya.

"Halo, Elysia, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya sang Ibu—Glacier Hughes—tersenyum dan menggengam tangan puri semata wayangnya.

"Menyangkan, Ma!" jawab Elysia senang.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Elysia ceritakan pada Mama bagaimana menyenangkannya sekolah saat makan malam nanti?" tawar Glacier.

"Hm!"

_**- A Little of Happiness-**_

"Lalu, lalu, besok Mama harus datang untuk mendengar karangan Elysia dan teman-teman Elysia yang lain, Ma!" seru Elysia terus bercerita. "Mama datang, ya?"

"Kalau bisa, Mama akan datang, sayang," jawab Glacier dan mengusap pipi Elysia yang penuh sisa makanan. "Tema karangan yang akan kamu baca apa?"

Elysia tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara dan makan. Dia menatap ke lantai, lalu ke sebuah foto diatas perapian, dan menatap kedua mata hijau Ibunya. "Tentang…Ayah,"

Nafas Glacier tertahan. Cepat atau lambat pasti saat ini akan datang, namun Glacier tidak mengira momen ini akan datang sekarang.

Glacier mencoba tersenyum. "Elysia sayang, Papamu sekarang—"

"Elysia tahu. Papa sedang bekerja di surga dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi kan, Ma?" potong Elysia. "Elysia tahu itu dan Elysia ingin membuat karangan terindah supaya Papa bisa kembali lagi."

"Ya, sayang, buatlah karangan terindah supaya Papamu bisa—" sahut Glacier yang diputus oleh isak tangisnya. Meski suaminya—Maes Hughes—sudah lama meninggal, luka yang tertinggal di hatinya masih ada, terbuka dan belum terobati.

Elysia, melihat Ibunya menangis, hanya bisa mengira-ngira apa arti kematian itu.

_**-A Little of Happiness-**_

Esok hari, sekolah dipenuhi oleh orangtua murid kelas 1 yang datang berdampingan bersama pasangannya, kecuali seorang wanita berbalut gaun berwarna hijau cerah dan _cardigan _panjang berwarna putih. Semua orangtua murid nampak kompak dan serasi, dan Glacier iri akan hal itu.

"_Kalau saja Maes ada…pasti dia takkan mau kalah dengan ayah-ayah yang lain,"_ batin Glacier sambil tersenyum.

Glacier berhenti berjalan begitu ia sampai di depan kelas Elysia. Dia berjalan memasuki kelas itu, yang ternyata sedang mendengarkan seorang anak yang sedang membaca karangannya keras-keras.

"—Aku sangat sayang pada Papaku, sang pembuat roti terenak di dunia!" sahut anak itu gembira, diiringi sorak bahagia dari Ayahnya yang masih memakai baju _baker._

"Ya, bagus sekali Thomas!" puji sang guru dan mempersilahkan anak itu duduk. "Berikutnya…bagaimana kalau Elysia Hughes?"

Glacier kaget. Bagaimana ini? Karangan Elysia tentang Ayahnya, yang sudah lama meninggalkannya untuk selamanya?

Elysia berdiri dari bangkunya dan mulai membaca. "Papaku," sahutnya. "Papaku adalah pria terhebat di seluruh dunia ini. Pekerjannya adalah membantu orang lain, aku tidak tahu apa disebutnya, tapi aku yakin pekerjaan Papaku adalah membantu orang lain."

Glacier terseyum. Memang benar, selama ini Hughes hanya mengatakan kalau pekerjaannya itu membantu orang lain.

"Dia selalu bekerja keras, dan dia menyempatkan diri untuk menelponku. Bahkan, dia suka memberitahu temannya, Oom Roy Mustang, tentang keluargaku. Aku sangat suka saat dia datang ke kamarku setelah pulang bekerja, mengendap-endap agar aku tidak bangun, lalu mengecup pipiku lembut."

Glacier mulai mengenang hari-hari bahagia itu. Hari dimana senyuman suaminya masih menyinari rumah kecil itu.

Nada Elysia mulai berubah. "Tapi, sekarang…aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukannya, lembut kecupannya, dan suaranya yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Sekarang, Papaku sudah naik pangkat. Dia sudah tidak bekerja untuk menolong orang lain lagi. Dia sekarang bekerja di surga sana, membantu Tuhan."

"Setiap malam, aku terus berpikir 'kapan Papa pulang?'. Sampai kutahu, Papaku tak mungkin kembali lagi, meski sebanyak apapun aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia diperbolehkan pulang," lanjut Elysia. "Tapi, senyumannya masih terlihat jelas bagiku. Tawanya masih terdengar di kepalaku. Dan aku yakin, meski sekarang badan Papaku sudah terkubur di bawah tanah, jiwanya akan terus bersamaku dan Mamaku, selamanya."

"Itulah Papaku, Ayah terhebat sepanjang masa, Papa yang akan selalu kucintai seumur hidupku. Ini adalah suratku kepada Ayah di surga. Selesai—" sahut Elysia menutup ceritanya.

Tepukan tangan menggema. Seluruh orangtua murid menangis terharu, tak terkecuali Gracier yang sudah meneteskan air mata haru sekaligus bangga. Putrinya sudah tumbuh sebesar ini, dan dia masih mengingat bagaimana Ayahnya mencintainya, mengecupnya penuh perasaan.

Elysia berlari menuju Glacier, memeluknya dan ikut menangis. Di tengah tangisan haru itu, mereka merasakan sentuhan tangan hangat yang memeluk mereka. Kehangatan yang tidak mungkin terlupakan oleh mereka berdua.

Bayangan Maes Hughes yang nampak nyata, tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

* * *

_**Happiness always appears after sadness. And if you can surpass your sadness and pain, the gentle shadow of happiness will always and always follow you.**_

* * *

Iya, saya tau. Chapter ini emang enggak jelas, mau buat cerita yang sedih berhubung ini cerita tentanf Elysia, tapi malah berujung kayak begini =.=. Emang akhir-akhir ini saya sangat gaje, yang disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang bernama peer dan tugas menumpuk. Baru masuk SMA kayak begini yaa *curhat lagi*. Dan berkat itu saya enggak punya ide buat omake-nya. Gomeeen!

Oke, saya akan membalas review kalian semua!

**dheeSafa: **Haha! Aku engga bisa nahan ketawa ngeliat Roy punya KUMIS di animenya! Karena lucu, aku tulis aja disini~ makasih review-nya yaa

**D-Girl4: **Aww~ makasiiih :3

**Nagisa C.E Wellington: **Maunya sih, tiap chapter ditambahin omake, tapi berhubung di chapter ini aku engga punya ide, aku engga masukin. Maaf ya. Btw, makasih buat review-nya~

**chibimilo: **Chapter ketiga ini tentang Elysia! *telat* *digeplak* ehm. Makasih ya buat review-mu!

**meshi-chan**: Makasih buat review-nya! Hehe, kamu suka quotes-nya? Makasih banget yaaa

Oke. Saya buka request buat kalian yang mau karakter/pasangan favorit (jangan yaoi/yuri yak) di FMA dimasukin ke A Little of Happiness (cat: kecuali Winry, Ling, EdWin sama Roy, soalnya aku udah punya cerita sendiri buat mereka).

Maaf kalo ada typo, chapternya gaje *emang* dan aneh. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang pasti akan melakukan kesalahan *sok puitis*.

Thank You~


	4. Liore City: True and Real

Fanfic pertama saya di Fullmetal Alchemist! Wohoo! *soundepek: jreng jreng jreeeng*

Fullmetal Alchemist hanya milik Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, sapi terjenius yang pernah ada! Kalau FMA punya saya, dijamin bakalan aneh dan jadi enggak masuk akal, serius.

Ini fic random (?), tentang kebahagian-kebahagian para karakter setelah bertarung dengan Father.

Hak milik saya hanya cerita, USB dan laptop doang!

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**A Little of Happiness**

_Fourth Happiness: Liore City ~True and Real~_

_

* * *

_

Sinar cahaya matahari membuat mata gadis itu terbuka. Dia mengusap mata kanannya, lalu membuka kerai jendela yang berada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Pemandangan para rakyat kota yang sedang berusaha membangun kembali kota mereka menyambutnya.

"Oh, pagi, Rose!" salam salah satu dari mereka, dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat pagi!" balas gadis itu—Rose—dan tersenyum. "Ah, aku akan segera turun dan menyiapkan makanan. Tunggu ya!"

_**-A Little of Happiness-**_

Siang itu sangat terik, _terlalu _terik. Di kota bernama Liore itu matahari menunjukkan sinarnya yang membuat bulir-bulir keringat menetes di pipi gadis bernama Rose itu. Dia terus melayani teman-temannya yang meminta makanan, dan terus mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Rose, setelah ini kau istirahat saja," panggil pemilik kedai. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Paman!" sahut Rose menunjukkan semangatnya. "Aku masih bisa bekerja!"

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, loh," sahut pemilik kedai itu lagi. "Ah, Rose, gulanya habis—"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan segera kembali!" sahut Rose dan berlari riang.

Pemilik kedai itu tersenyum. "Tak kusangka Rose bisa seceria ini. Ternyata, dunia bisa berubah," gumamnya sambil mengaduk-aduk sup.

"Paman, Paman, ini ada surat!" panggil seorang anak kecil di depan kedai. "Dari Amestris!"

"He? Amestris?" ulangnya dan menghampiri anak itu dan mengambil surat beramplop _peach _itu. Dia membalikkan amplop dan melihat siapa pengirimnya dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya surat ini isinya kabar bahagia."

_**-A Little of Happiness-**_

Rose berlari kecil dengan membawa sebungkus gula di kantung coklat yang dia pegang erat. Dia terus berlari sampai ia berada di depan sebuah pemakaman. Pemakaman dimana kekasihnya terkubur.

Rose menatap gerbang pemakaman itu. Mengingat betapa bodohnya dia waktu itu, percaya kalau kekasihnya itu bisa dihidupkan kembali. Untung saja ada Ed dan Al, kalau tidak—yah, Rose tidak akan mencicipi kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

Dia tersenyum, dan kembali berjalan. "Sudah saatnya aku melupakan masa lalu!" sahutnya ceria. "Yang penting, aku masih bisa tersenyum sekarang!"

Rose menyusuri kota, melihat pemandangan kota yang terus menemaninya dari awal dia terlahirkan. Para pria saling membantu membangun kembali kota mereka, para wanita yang membantu dengan menyiapkan makanan, dan bahkan para remaja dan anak-anak tidak ketinggalan membantu.

Memang jika semua ini dilihat oleh orang luar, ini terkesan seperti kota miskin yang mencoba bangkit. Namun, bagi penduduk kota itu sendiri, inilah kebahagiaan mereka. Kebahagiaan nyata yang mereka buat sendiri, dan untuk mereka sendiri.

Itulah kebahagiaan yang nyata. Kebahagiaan yang takkan hilang meski waktu terus bergulir. Kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dibuat oleh sebuah batu dan pendeta penuh dusta.

"Rose!" panggil pemilik kedai begitu ia melihat gadis itu. "Ini, ada surat dari Amestris!"

"Amestris?" ulang Rose dan menaruh kantung berisi gula di atas meja. "Dari siapa?"

"Tebak saja," jawab pemilik kedai dan memberikkan amplop itu kepada Rose.

Rose menerima amplop itu dan melihat pengirimnya dan tersenyum. "Winry!" sahutnya senang dan membuka amplop itu.

Dia membacanya, surat berisi keadaan Amestris dan Resembool akhir-akhir ini, kehidupannya, mimpi Winry yang tecapai, Ed dan Al yang melanjutkan perjalanan dan…

"HEEE?" teriak Rose kaget dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut. "W—W—W—Winry dan—!"

"Ada apa? Ada apa, Rose?" tanya pemilik kedai kaget. "Kenapa dengan Winry-chan?"

"Di—Dia…" jawab Rose. "Dia dan Edward akan segera menikah dan mereka akan mengunjungi kita!"

Para penduduk terdiam kaget dan tiba-tiba tertawa dalam satu kebersamaan. Kata-kata seperti "Wow, si kacang kecil bisa mendapatkan gadis juga!", atau "Syukurlah! Kukira takkan ada wanita yang mau dengan kacang sepertinya!" keluar dari mulut penduduk. Tawa itu juga mengundang Rose untuk tertawa bersama.

Inilah kebahagiaan di kota kecil itu. Hanya satu kabar baik yang tersiar, maka satu kota tersebut akan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Memang itu sebuah hal yang biasa saja. Namun, bagi kota Liore itu, kebahagiaan kecil itu sangat berharga dan berarti.

Itulah kebahagiaan. Dan kebahagiaan takkan berarti kalau tidak dirasakan oleh orang yang mereka cintai.

* * *

_**We all can make happiness. We all can share happiness. If we can't make and share it, then, it won't be called as 'happiness'.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**O-MA-KE**

"Aaah! Itu mereka, itu mereka!" sahut salah seorang penduduk saat melihat dua sosok yang mereka nanti-nanti memasuki gerbang kota.

Rose menunjukkan wajahnya. "Winry! Edward!" panggilnya dan menghampiri kedua pasangan itu. "Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?"

"Buruk," sahut mereka bersamaan.

"He?"

"Oh, Rose, asal kamu tahu, si kacang ini tidak bisa berhenti berjalan! Dia terus, terus, TERUS berjalan tanpa henti! Dia kira aku sepertinya yang bisa berjalan tanpa henti?" sahut Winry kesal.

"Hei! Aku tidak memintamu ikut, Winry!"

"Oh, jadi kau menyuruhku tinggal sendirian di hotel? Yang benar saja, Ed!"

"Dasar maniak mesin!"

"Apa? Kau maniak alchemy!"

"APA?"

"APA?"

"KALIAN BERHENTI!" teriak Rose menengahi pertengkaran tanpa bobot itu. "Sudahlah! Ayo, para penduduk sudah menunggu kalian!"

Ed dan Winry saling bertatapan dan akhirnya setuju untuk 'damai sementara'. Mereka berjalan dan para penduduk menyambut mereka.

"Waa! Akhirnya kalian datang!"

"Hei, kacang, akhirnya kau mendapat mendamping juga!"

"Wah, ternyata gadis yang kau pilih boleh juga, kacang!"

"Hei, kacang—"

"Oh, itu si pendek—"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SUPER DUPER PENDEK SEPERTI KACANG YANG BISA KAU INJAK SEMUDAH MEMBALIKKAN TELAPAK TANGAN, HAH?" teriak Ed dan mulai 'memburu' orang-orang yang mengatainya.

"Kami tidak berkata sejauh ituuuuu!"

Sedangkan Winry dan Rose hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat dari kejauhan. Kejadian seperti ini memang selalu terjadi kalau Ed mengujungi Liore. Untuk selamanya.

**The end**

* * *

Jeng, jeng, jeeeng! Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter yang gaje! Ha-ha-ha! Tanya kenapa saya telat update? Pokoknya salahkan sekolah saya. Salahkan juga soal-soal semesternya bikin kepala puyeng. Makannya chapter ini jadinya engga jelas, omake-nya juga garing banget. Beginilah saya. Kalo stress, kalo engga ngusilin orang, ya, ngetik. Ha-ha-ha!

Oke. Cukup ketawa-ketawanya. Makasih buat yang udah nge-review di chapter sebelumnya! Saya engga bisa sebutin satu-satu dan jawab satu-satu, tapi makasih banget! Buat kalian yang baca doang tapi engga review juga makasih! Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini ya!

Sebenernya, chapter ini ngeceritain kebahagiaan Rose, tapi setelah dibuat ceritanya, kayaknya lebih enak kalo ini kebahagiaan satu kota Liore. Oh ya btw, aku enggak tahu siapa nama pemilik kedai tempat Rose kerja. Ada yang tahu? Perasaan saya kok fandom FMA jadi agak sepi ya...MARI KITA BANGUN KEMBALI FANDOM INI! *PLAK*

Oke, kalo ingin membantu saya sembuh dari stress, klik tombol imut-imut bertuliskan 'review' di bawah ini, oke? Hua-ha-ha!

Thank you~


	5. Ling Yao: Greedy Wish

Fanfic pertama saya di Fullmetal Alchemist! Wohoo! *soundepek: jreng jreng jreeeng*

Fullmetal Alchemist hanya milik Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, sapi terjenius yang pernah ada! Kalau FMA punya saya, dijamin bakalan aneh dan jadi enggak masuk akal, serius.

Ini fic random (?), tentang kebahagian-kebahagian para karakter setelah bertarung dengan Father.

Hak milik saya hanya cerita, USB dan laptop doang!

_**Note: di chapter ini Alphonse udah ada di Xing.**_

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**A Little of Happiness**

_Fifth Happiness: Ling Yao's Happiness ~Greedy Wish~_

_

* * *

_

Ling membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Mewah. Baru. Benar-benar servis khusus untung Kaisar Xing yang baru.

Dia beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka kerai berwarna kuning itu, membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi menyinari kamarnya yang luas namun sepi itu.

"Pagi yang indah," gumamnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya, merasakan udara Xing yang sangat dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba, ketukan pintu terdengar dan gadis _bodyguard-_nya—Ran Fan—memasuki kamarnya dengan sopan. "Tuan Muda, sarapannya sudah siap," sahutnya tersenyum, lalu dia membuka sebuah gulungan kertas yang awalnya diikat dengan pita merah. "Setelah sarapan, akan ada tamu dari—"

"Jangan sebutkan, Ran Fan!" potong Ling dengan wajah tidak ingin tahu. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar daftar panjang orang yang harus kutemui hari ini!"

Ran Fan terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, Tuan Muda harus segera bersiap-siap untuk kegiatan panjang hari ini," sahutnya dan menggulung kembali kertas itu dan mengikatnya kembali. "Untuk informasi saja…hari ini tamunya ada tujuh orang, Tuan Muda."

"Oh, tidak."

_**-A Little of Happiness-**_

Ling merebahkan diri di taman kerajaan dengan santainya, meski dia memakai pakaian kaisar yang ekstra rapih itu. Dia menggulingkan badannya kesana dan kemari, menandakan dia cukup stress dengan apa yang dia alami sekarang.

"Sedang apa, Ling?" tanya sosok berambut coklat tua tersenyum. "Apakah ini cara Xing untuk menghilangkan stress?"

"Bukan, bukan, Alphonse," jawab Ling dan beranjak duduk. "Hanya ingin…_refreshing."_

Al terkekeh. "Cara _refreshing _yang aneh," sahutnya dan duduk di sebelah Ling.

"Bagaimana kemajuanmu mempelajari Alkhestry?" tanya Ling membuka pembicaraan. "Ada hal-hal yang jauh berbeda dengan Alchemy-mu?"

"Ah, banyak sekali! Awalnya aku pusing karena banyak sekali yang harus kupelajari, tapi May mengajariku dengan sabar dan aku akhirnya ada kemajuan…" jawabnya semangat. "Yah, tapi kalau kujelaskan soal Alchemy-Alchestry, kau takkan mengerti kan, Ling?"

"Itu menyakitkanku, Alphonse," sahut Ling dengan muka lurus. "Meski itu benar."

Al tertawa. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan kerajaan besar ini? Kau kan masih muda, jadi kau bisa melakukan banyak perubahan disini," sahut Al. "Xing itu tempat yang indah dan patut dimajukan, Kaisar Ling."

"Yaa, jujur saja, aku belum memikirkan hal itu…" jawabnya dan melepas _'mahkota' _nya, dan menguncir rambutnya seperti biasanya. "Tapi, sebisa mungkin, aku tidak ingin merubah banyak hal disini."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Ling tersenyum. "Habis, kalau aku merubah banyak hal disini, maka segala yang telah dibuat, diusahakan, dan diperjuangkan oleh rakyat disini akan sia-sia saja," sahutnya dan menatap langit. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kemajuan Xing terkesan lama atau tidak konsisten, asalkan negara ini tetap berada di satu kesatuan yang sama, tidak merubah apapun yang tidak mesti diubah."

"Ling, kau…" sahut Al dengan wajah terkejut. "Ternyata kau…"

"Aku tahu aku seorang kaisar yang aneh dan tidak memikirkan hal ini baik-baik, dan Xing bukanlah Amestris yang maju, tapi—"

"Bukan, bukan itu!" potong Al.

"Jadi, apa?"

"Ternyata sifat-sifat Greed sudah melekat di DNA-mu, Ling," sahut Al dengan wajah lurus. "Keinginanmu tadi itu sedikit—"

"Egois?" tebak Ling dan berpangku tangan. "Aku tahu itu, Alphonse. Ran Fan juga bilang seperti itu saat kuberi tahu hal ini!"

"Jadi, meski kau tahu ini keinginan egois, kenapa kau tetap ingin menjalankan keinginanmu itu?" tanya Al. "Meski kuakui, itu keinginan yang bagus dan menjamin, tapi…"

"Apa salahnya menjadi egois demi orang lain?" potong Ling, masih dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Toh, Greed juga menjadi egois mengkorbankan dirinya demi kita. Apa salahnya seperti itu?"

Al terdiam, lalu tertawa mendengar jawaban Ling. "Itu bagus, bagus sekali, Ling!" sahutnya di sela gelak tawa. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku dan Kakak juga selama ini egois—memikirkan bagaimana kita dapat mengembalikan tubuh kita masing-masing, padahal di depan kita masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan demi orang lain yang kita sayangi."

"Nah! Kau mengerti maksudku, kan!" sahut Ling puas. "Lagipula, itu kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaan egoisku. Dan tidak ada orang yang berhak merubahnya, kan?"

"Setuju!" sahut Al dan memberikan jempol pada Ling.

"A—Alphonse-samaa!" panggil gadis bercepol dua berlari kecil menghampiri tempat Ling dan Al berada. "Sudah kucari kemana-kemana ternyata Alphonse-sama lagi disini bersama Kaisar!"

"Ah, maaf, May, ayo, kita kembali ke perpustakaan," sahut Al dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri May.

"Alphonse!" panggil Ling yang membuat Al dan May menengok ke arahnya.

Ling tersenyum usil. "Kau juga harus egois untuk hal _itu, _oke?" sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah May. Al yang langsung tahu apa maksud Ling hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Tuan Muda!" panggil Ran Fan dan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Cepat kembali ke istana, para utusan rakyat ingin bertemu dengan anda!"

Ling menghela nafas dan berdiri, memasang kembali mahkotanya dan membenarkan rambutnya. "Bertemu dengan orang lagi, padahal baru saja aku istirahat," gumamnya dan berjalan ke arah Ran Fan.

Kini, Al yang tersenyum. "Kau juga harus egois untuk hal _itu, _Ling!" sahutnya. "Senjata makan tuan, rasakan itu, Ling!"

"Asal kau tahu, Alphonse," sahut Ling dan merangkul Ran Fan. "Aku egois soal hal _itu _sejak lama."

"Bo—Bohong..." gumam Al dan melihat Ling dan Ran Fan mulai berjalan, meski dia melihat Ran Fan melangkah kebelakang, menjaga jarak dengan Ling sehingga Ling tidak bisa merangkulnya lagi.

"Tadi…Alphonse-sama sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya May ingin tahu.

Al tersenyum. "Soal keegoisan yang berbuah manis."

* * *

_**Wish as greedy as you can if that can make you happy. Well, it's your happiness anyway, not others'.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**O-MA-KE**

"Kaisar, ada telegram dari Amestris!"

"Berikan padaku!"

"Kaisar, ada masalah di wilayah timur!"

"Itu kan kerjaan penjada wilayah timur! Sedang apa mereka? Tidur?"

"Kaisar, ada gerombolan orang tertangkap melewati batas Xing tanpa izin!"

"Bawa mereka kesini! Siapa tahu ada Edward! Dia kan selalu begitu kalau ke Xing!"

"Kaisar, para penjaga istana bagian barat mengaku melihat ada sapi-sapi liar yang besar di sekitar hutan!"

"Buru dan bunuh! Jadikan makan malam!"

"Kaisar!"

"Kaisar!"

"KAISAAAAR!"

Ling menaruh kepalanya di meja _'Kaisar' _yang hampir setengahnya dipenuhi oleh gulungan-gulungan kertas pekerjaannya.

"Kalau tahu pekerjaan Kaisar seperti ini, lebih baik keluarga Chang saja yang mendapatkan gelar Kaisar…" gumam Ling ingin menangis.

"Jangan protes, Tuan Muda," bentak Ran Fan. "Keputusan anda, anda yang tanggung jawab."

"Oh, tidak."

**THE END.**

* * *

Hey, hey, Marchenhaft disini! *bangga sama penname baru*

Gimana liburannya? Menyenangkan kah? Atau seperti saya, terjebak dalam rumah? Tos dulu yuk. Hari ini tanggal 11-1-11 loh, jadinya saya pengen banget update hari ini. Kenapa? Ga tau. Mau aja. Haha #plak

Maaf kalo ada typo, ceritanya gaje bin aneh. Saya baru author amatir, dan saya masih manusia yang masih melakukan kesalahan.

Thank You!


End file.
